


Curtain Call

by sidewinder



Category: The Police (Band)
Genre: Gen, Police Reunion Tour, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: All good things...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



“Here we go, one last time,” Stewart said.

“Thank God.” Sting was barely audible over the roar of the crowd up those stairs, beyond the darkened pit. They were louder than Stewart could recall hearing before, though was it merely his perception? Or were they filled with the same intensity as he was tonight, knowing that this was it.

The end.

The last show of the reunion tour. Likely the last time these three musicians would ever share the stage, unless God proclaimed another miracle was in order.

“It’s not been _that_ bad, has it?” Stewart asked. 

“The money certainly hasn’t,” Andry replied, fussing with his guitar. 

“There have been...moments,” Sting answered. Stewart could punch him, but this wasn’t the time to risk injuring his bass player and singer. No repeating Shea Stadium tonight!

Funny how, for years, Stewart had dreamt of this—so long he’d given up any hope. And yet now here they were, two years on, having reconquered the world and given their fans everything they’d prayed for.

Well, most of it. The die-hards would always want more—additional shows, new material, fresh reasons to engage in this ritual of music, mysticism and mayhem.

But he’d had enough. He was satisfied. If they’d learned how to finally get along (more or less) on the road, they’d also learned how much each of them had grown apart in twenty-odd years. Older, sometimes wiser, and but clearly too disparate musically to coalesce into anything new with the cohesiveness they’d one shared.

The Police had always been a fragile thing, a miracle they’d held together as long as they could. The time had arrived once again let it go.

Stewart wrapped arms around his bandmates. “Once more, unto the breach, dear friends!” he proclaimed, ushering them toward the light.


End file.
